


When Arthur Died

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, can technically be read as platonic, just angsty rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: When Arthur died something in the world broke.





	When Arthur Died

When Arthur died… 

When Arthur died something in the world broke.

When Arthur died you could hear it from every corner of the earth. His screams. Those screams were loud and ear splitting, full of such agony hearts broke at the sound.

When Arthur died every sorcerer and warlock alike could feel it. Every creature of magic friend or foe felt it. The magic in the world was shaken to its core. The thin lines that held the universe together rippled, mountains collapsed and trees bowed their branches away in fear. Oceans swelled drowning the land which splitting down the middle. Where his tears fell the ground sizzled gold and where blood leaked poison leaked into the earth forever tarnishing its beauty. 

When Arthur died the mortal body was not enough, it was not enough for the half a soul with power to rival the gods that gifted him with it. Pure, golden light bleed from him as the boat containing his other half disappeared into the fog. Light that was once so beautiful and healing felt only of pain now. The despair rippled off of him and into the earth. Traveling through the veins his screams had created, being licked away by the tides as they were forced back to natural order by the gods. They tried, the gods, to contain it tried to stop the world from ripping apart at its seams. It took all of their power to hold it together as trees bent over backwards and mountains crumble to dust, but there is only so much their power can do against a being made fully of it who was now only one half and a whole once more. 

When Arthur died, Merlin exploded. Undiluted power threw itself from his mortal restraints and encased the world in its flames. The sky glowed a brighter gold than the sun, blinding and taking all who looked upon it. For once it fed off the terror, did not shy from it, fed off the agony others felt even though they would never understand his own suffering. Slowly it receded and stopped the path of destruction that had cut through the world like a knife. The gods slowly knit it back together, putting things back in their place but even they were unable to put the mountains back together or make the trees stand straight once more. The great cracks that mutilated the hills and valleys could not be mended, if he shall suffer so shall the world his power said and he did not stop it.

Because when Arthur died a piece of Merlin did to. The light in his eyes and the contagiousness of his smile, they died with his king. The lust for knowledge and answers that had plagued his entire life vanished. Sharp eyes the color of sapphires became nothing more than a faded blue, a shadow of what once was. As he returned home he never had to speak of what happened because they knew, they had heard his cries as they still rung in their ears. The sounds of something beyond their realms very soul cracking and splintering. They watched as the sky caught fire and made the world shy away from its intensity. They saw his power that made mountains crumble and ancient giants bend over backwards. These people had seen the seas and rivers rise up to swallow them whole as they responded to his desperate cries for a release. They were forced to watch as he continued with his life, but with no vigor or spirit left in his hollowed out shell. He walked through life with a broken soul that cracked more and more as time went on and faces came and went. Never anything compared to the day the sky became flames, nothing would ever compare to that day. Because no pain will ever equal that of losing everything, he had gained everything and it was ripped away from his just as fast. Some days he awoke and the grief he had carried in his heart for so many years overwhelmed him. For only one reason.

When Arthur died… Merlin died along with him.


End file.
